Sete pecados capitais !
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Resumo no primeiro capítulo.
1. Resumo

**Criada em: **07/02/2008

- a "**gula**" estava de regime. só nos feriados. a "**avareza**" tem seus afazeres secretos. a "**inveja**" não acreditava na beleza da ruiva. devia ser prótese, obviamente. a "**ira**" continua enjaulada. não por muito tempo, imagino. a "**luxúria**" está encantada pelo loiro. pra não dizer outra coisa. a "**vaidade**" é mais bela, não precisa se preocupar com o casal. a "**preguiça**" deve sair da cama ainda hoje. talvez ela diga o que acha disso tudo. talvez.

**Trailer:**

**Um Casal!**

**Esses são Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley. Um casal normal, com problemas normais.**

-Eu não vou colocar esse negócio na minha bunda, Draco!

-Você sabe que isso teve duplo sentido, certo?

**Sete Fatos!**

-Conta comigo: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

-CALA A BOCA SENÃO VOCÊ NÃO CHEGA ATÉ O 7!

**Gula;**

-Eu quero, eu quero. EU QUERO!

-Virginia! Onde eu vou achar sorvete de quiabo com gilo?

**Preguiça;**

-Acorda!

-Não. Eu esta num sonho tão bom.

-Sério?

-Sim, sonhei que estava pelado na praia.

**Avareza;**

-Vamos, Draco!

-Eu não vou gastar o meu dinheiro com essa coisa inútil!

-É meu irmão!

-Inútil.

**Vaidade;**

-Você acha que estou bonita?

-A mais bela de todas.

**Inveja;**

-Olha o cabelo dela, que cor horrível!

-É natural, ô, coisinha oxigenada.

**Ira;**

-TIRA O OLHO DELE SENÃO EU ARRANCO CADA FIO LOIRO DESSE CABELO FALSO!

**Luxúria;**

-Merlin, me tira dessa seca!

-Draco!

**Sete Pecados!**

-Credo, Virginia, vamos contar.

-Não começa, Draco Edward Malfoy¹!

**Por que todos cometem pecados!**


	2. 1

**Preguiça:** _é a inatividade de uma pessoa, aversão a qualquer tipo de trabalho ou esforço físico._

**Preguiça**

_24 de Dezembro de 2007_

Virginia acordou e se espreguiçou. Bom, pelo menos tentou, pois foi impedida por braços que a impediam de se mexer. Virou o rosto e encarou Draco com um sorriso nos lábios.

Angelical!

Apenas quando dormia. Desvencilhou-se lentamente para não acorda-lo e foi até o banheiro.

Banho. Quente! Era o que precisava naquele inverno. Somente Draco para gostar do frio.

Ao sair enrolou-se na toalha e foi para seu quarto, onde, no armário, pegou um conjunto de calça e blusa de manga, de moletom, verde-musgo. Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Olhou-se no espelho.

-Perfeito!

Olhou para a cama. Maneou a cabeça negativamente.

Draco agora estava esparramado, com uma expressão de prazer no rosto. A coberta cobria-lhe apenas a cintura.

Rindo, Virginia se aproximou e beijou-lhe a lateral do pescoço.

-Draco. – sussurrou. Nada. – Draco!

-Hum. – resmungou virando-se de costas.

-Txutxuquinho, ta na hora de levantar. – falou fazendo carinho nos cabelos do marido.

-Ah, não Vi! – cobriu a cabeça com a coberta.

-Ah sim, amor! – puxou a coberta. – Você me prometeu ir ao Beco Diagonal!

-Ficou te devendo. – tampou a cabeça com o travesseiro.

-Por favor, txutxuco! – falo manhosa.

-Virginia, tenha piedade desse ser que vos fala. – falou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Você não reclamou de cansaço ontem. – cruzou os braços, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava vendo.

-Isso é outra coisa.

Bufou.

-Vamos Draco, acorda!

-Eu estava sonhado. – falou a encarando pela primeira vez.

-Sério?

-Sim, eu estava pelado na praia. **Correndo!** – exclamou maravilhado. – Sabe o que eu senti? Liberdade, paz! – falou.

-Você é estranho.

-Foi tão bom que eu vou voltar a dormir para continuar a sonhar. – cobriu a cabeça novamente.

-Não, D. Levanta. – bateu o pé no chão. – Espera ai! Você estava sozinho?

A olhou novamente e sentou-se.

-Não, você estava lá. **DE BIQUINI!**

-E?

-Eu nu, você de biquíni?

-E?

-É injusto!

-E?

-E você esta me enchendo!

-E?

-E que eu estou com sono demais para te ouvir. – deitou-se novamente.

-'Quinho, vamos! – falou sentando-se ao lado do corpo dele. – Eu te prometo uma massagem! – disse passando a mão nas costas pálida do marido.

-Completa? – falou por debaixo do travesseiro.

-Se interessou, né?

-Completa ou não? – a olhou.

-Por que você só faz as coisas quando é do seu interesse ou quando tem chantagem?

-Virginia, completa? Lembre-se que alguém tem que segurar suas compras, pagar as contas, te vigir.

-Me vigiar?

-Claro, se não você compra Merlin e o mundo! Nunca vi. – deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Vamos, D, por favor, faz isso por mim.

-Eu fiz tanta coisa ontem por você. – falou malicioso.

-DRACO MALFOY OU VOCÊ LEVANTA AGORA OU EU TE PROIBO DE ENTRAR NESSE QUARTO POR 1 SEMANA!

-Ta parecendo minha mãe. – falou fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos.

-Draco! – falou em tom de aviso.

-Completa?

-Levanta dessa cama, se não eu vou sozinha para o Beco Diagonal e vou pedir para um homem qualquer, de preferência bonito, para me ajudar.

-Eles não vão mexer com a mulher de Draco Malfoy.

-Pode até ser, mas eu tenho o Harry como opção.

-Broxei! – falou se levantando.

Riu ao vê-lo se levantar só com a calça do pijama e ir para o banheiro tomar banho. Frio!

A ruiva foi até o armário e separou a roupa dele. Pegou uma blusa preta e aspirou o cheiro do marido.

-Draco?! – chamou.

-Oi! – respondeu ele por entre o barulho do chuveiro.

-Completa! – falou com um sorriso no rosto.


	3. 2

**Avareza:**_ Apego sórdido ao dinheiro._

**Avareza**

_23 de Dezembro de 2007_

Ao sair do banho, Draco viu suas roupas em cima da cama, preparadas por Virginia. As vestiu e desceu para a sala. Lá encontrou uma mesa cheia de comida. Frutas, sucos, cafés, leite, pães, cereais, iogurte...

-Para que tudo isso, Vi! – exclamou sentando-se ao lado da mulher. – Somos só dois.

-Deixa de ser chato. Você precisa comer pelo menor um pedacinho de cada fruta e tomar um tipo de suco para não adoecer. Algo precisa te hidratar nesse frio. – explicou. – Não que vá adiantar, por que você via no frio, quase pelado e toma banho gelado. Nunca vi. – falou tomando um gole do suco.

-Mas e o que vamos fazer com o resto? Jogar fora? É um desperdício!

-Não é a toa que você esta rico. – cruzou os braços. – Draco! Se sobrar nos damos para os elfos, ou para alguém que precisa. Agora toma logo seu café, antes que eu o enfie pela sua goela.

-Credo, Vi!

A mulher bufou.

-Vou lá em cima pegar minha bola e quando voltar quero que você já tenha terminado.

-Tudo bem, chefe! – falou irônico.

-Draco!

**x.x.x.x**

_Minutos Depois..._

**x.x.x.x**

Virginia desceu as escadas e encontrou Draco a esperando na porta.

-Que demora. – falou batendo o dedo indicador no relógio de bulso.

-Você se alimentou, Draco?

-Claro.

-Direito? Com todas as frutas e sucos? – aproximou-se dele.

-Sim. – a abraçou pelo ombro.

-Ok, então. Vamos?

-Vamos.

Aparataram.

Chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, que estava lotado.

-Cara, que inferno! – exclamou Draco.

-Esta vazio, D. Você precisa ver isso no dia dos namorados. – pegou-o pela mão e o puxou para a loja mais próxima.

"_The Night Store_"

-Boa-tarde, em que posso lhe ajudar? – perguntou a atendente.

-Eu gostaria de um conjunto preto.

-Qual o tamanho?

-O meu, mais ou menos.

-Ok, me siga, por favor.

Virginia seguiu a mulher e Draco seguiu Virginia.

-Virginia, você poderia comprar um desse para você. – falou o loiro apontando para um manequim vestido com um conjunto vermelho bem chamativo.

-Não inventa.

Depois a mulher começou a mostrar conjuntos pretos de todos os tipos.

-Esse é pra você Virginia. – apontou para um fio-dental.

-Cala a boca, Draco. – resmungou. – Eu vou levar esse. – mostrou o conjunto preto com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes.

-Ok, eu faço o embrulho.

-Coloque na conta de Draco Malfoy. – falou Virginia rindo da cara do marido.

-Assim eu fico pobre, Virginia!

-Você é rico, meu amor.

-Beleza, então.

Logo a mulher voltou com o embrulho.

-Muito obrigada. E volte sempre.

-Nós voltaremos. – falou Draco. – Ei! Virginia, e esse?

-Eu não vou enfiar isso na minha bunda, Draco.

-Você sabe que isso teve duplo sentido, certo?

**x.x.x.x**

"_Quadribol_"

-Posso ajudar? – perguntou o rapaz para Virginia.

-Sim, eu gostaria da nova camisa oficial dos Canhões de Chudley¹.

-Claro, só um minuto.

-Eu não acredito que estou comprando uma camisa para esse time.

-Credo, Draco!

O rapaz voltou e estendeu no balcão uma blusa laranja florescente.

-Eu vou levá-la. – quando o rapaz ia puxar a blusa Draco colocou a mão em cima da mesma. -Vamos, Draco!

-Eu não vou gastar o meu dinheiro com essa coisa inútil!

-É meu irmão!

-Inútil.

-Draco Malfoy! – falou em aviso.

-Tanto faz. – soltou a camisa.

-Na conta dele. – falou a ruiva sorrindo para o rapaz.

-Ah! Virginia, você quer me falir.

-Credo! Nem compramos nada, faltam ainda 200 irmãos, esqueceu? - falou irônica.

Durante o resto da tarde compraram vários presentes. Pomos-de-ouro especiais {Maldito, Potter!}, jaquetas de couro de dragão {150 galeões? Merlin!}, Poções e ingredientes {Ainda bem que é só para um. NÃO! Virginia, só para um! Eles dividem.}, Livros {Não acrito que vai dar presente para ele! Lembre-se do ele fez! NÃO! O mais caro não!}, perfumes {Sua mãe pode! Esse é francês! É CARO!}, garrafas de Firewisky {Claaro! Um de 400 anos! ¬¬ NÃO! Eu e minha grande boca}, diamantes das fadas {Tem que ser das fadas? TEM?!} e muitos outros {Massagem! Completa! Concentre-se Draco!}.

**x.x.x.x**

Chegando em casa, Draco jogou as compras na sala. Compras que logo desaparecem após ter chamado os elfos.

-Virginia! – chamou a mulher ao vê-la subindo as escadas.

-Sim. – virou-se para ele inocentemente.

-Massagem!

-Ah, meu amor, agora não! Eu tenho que me arrumar para aquela festa.

-Sim, ministério! – emburrou-se.

-Ah, 'Quinho! – foi até ele. – Eu prometo uma bela massagem quando voltarmos. Sabe que não podemos faltar. Tanto por você, quanto pelo meu pai.

-Sim, o grande Ministro.

-Obrigada, meu bem. – beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. – Agora eu vou me arrumar.

-Virginia, faltam 5 horas.

-Só!? – saiu correndo para o quarto.

-Só? – exclamou. – É muito tempo. – a única resposta que recebeu foi à batida de uma porta.

Um aviso. Entre e morra!

Ele não ultrapassaria. Suspirou e deitou-se no sofá.

**x.x.x.x**

**¹** - Ta eu n sei escrever o nome em inglês e eu só achei em português. ^^


	4. 3

**Vaidade: **_Desejo imoderado de atrair atenção._

**Vaidade**

Perfumes, colares, brincos, pulseiras, gargantilhas, roupas, calcinhas, sultiã, sandálias, sombras, blush, rímel, corretivo, batons, pó de arroz, delineador, esmalte, poções, feitiços, banho de banheira, cachos nos cabelo, alisamento e corpete.

Pronto?

NÃO!

Tinha muito mais. Precisava ficar linda, a mais bela de todas. Precisava agradar a seu marido, precisava ser a noticia. Precisava ser o destaque da festa.

**x.x.x.x**

Encheu a banheira com água morna e jogou alguns sais de banho com perfume de rosas. Isso sempre a relaxava e cuidava de sua pele. Deixava-a confortável.

Tirou a roupa e se deitou dentro da banheira, deixando-se largar. Suspirou. Não tinha coisa melhor do que um banho quente de banheira depois de um dia cheio de compras, antes do natal. Suspirou novamente.

**x.x.x.x**

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Foi direto para o guarda roupa.

Tinha que escolher sua roupa intima.

Pegou uma calcinha vermelha, mas nada. O vestido que iria usar não permitia o sutiã. Foi até o armário de Draco e pegou uma camisa social do marido e a vestiu. Assim era melhor, não ficaria somente de toalha e não precisaria sujar uma roupa sua.

Sentou-se em frente a penteadeira e esfregou a toalha no cabelo. Logo a jogou longe. Pegou o pente e começou a desembaraçá-lo.

Depois pegou a varinha e apontou para a cabeça.

-_Secuss_! – murmurou.

Seu cabelo ficou seco num instante, mas continuou um pouco arrepiado. Pegou uma escova e o abaixou ligeiramente.

Com um novo aceno de varinha seu cabelo foi preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e apertado.

Pegou o pó de arroz e passou pelo rosto a fim de esconder suas sardas. Sabia que Draco gostava, mas iria escondê-las essa noite.

Passou um pouco de sombra em seus olhos, num a mistura de vermelho e prata. Passou blush em suas bochechas, deixando-as levemente rosadas. Passou lápis de olho, o que deixou seus olhos castanhos mais claros. Depois colocou o rimel, deixando seus cílios grandes e organizados.

Levantou-se e foi até o armário novamente. Abriu-o e tirou de lá um embrulho de roupa. Abrindo o zíper tirou o vestido vermelho e colocou-o em cima da cama. Voltou ao armário e de lá tirou as sandálias pratas, colocando-as nos pés da cama.

Tirou a blusa de Draco e a jogou no chão. Colorou o vestido, a sandália e voltou para a penteadeira, sentando-se com cuidado para não amassar a roupa.

-Virginia! – escutou o marido no lado de fora.

-Oi!

-Vai demorar? Eu já terminei, e olhar que me arrumei no quarto de hospedes.

-Já estou terminando.

-A ultima vez que ouvi isso você demorou meia hora.

-Sério! Já estou descendo.

-Estou te esperando.

Escutou os passos dele se distanciando.

Abriu sua caixinha de jóias, que havia ganhado de Draco em seu aniversário, e de lá tirou um par de brincos prata, longos e com pequenas rubis. Como conjunto, colocou uma gargantilha.

Pegou sua varinha e com um movimento ágil prendeu seu cabelo em um coquei desarrumado com cachos. Por fim, passou em seus lábios um batom vermelho e convidativo.

Passou perfume em seu pescoço, pulsos e decote.

Sorriu para o espelho e levantou-se, não sem antes pegar a bolsa de mão, prata, e guardar sua varinha.

**x.x.x.x**

Draco andava de um lado para o outro, olhando para i grande relógio da parede.

-Cof.. cof.. – uma tosse falsa lhe chamou atenção. Então virou-se para as escadas.

Lá estava Virgina.

O vestido vermelho parecia ter sido feito somente para ela. Tinha um discreto decote em V, sendo justo a te a cintura, e a partir daí, caindo como um véu. Seda! A seda percorria seu corpo, como se fosse ela a única pessoa que poderia usar.

A mulher deu uma volta e Draco quase babou ao ver a costas nua da esposa. Um decote em suas costas que ia o cóccix. Nunca tinha visto tão linda e desejável.

Ela desceu as escadas lentamente, o salto batendo no chão, fazendo um barulho elegante. Andou até ele, sem desviar o olhar. Draco engoliu em seco.

-Estou pronta. – falou inocentemente.

-Estou vendo. – sussurrou, exalando o perfume da esposa. – Gosto desse perfume.

-Claro, você que me deu. – afastou-se dele e deu outra volta. – Como estou?

-Perfeita. A mais linda de todas.

-Você também esta perfeito.

-Eu sou perfeito.

-Sim, rico e bom de cama. O que mais eu quero?

-Amor.

-Eh, isso também. – riu. – vamos?

-Claro.

-Como vamos?

-Chave de portal.

-Então coloca um feitiço protetor em mim, eu não quero chegar desarrumada.

-Você continuar linda.

-Sim, sim, mas coloca assim mesmo. – pediu.


	5. 4

**Inveja:** _Desgosto ou pesar pelo bem ou felicidade do outro._

**Inveja**

_25 de Dezembro de 2007_

-Por que aquela barranga ta olhando para cá? – perguntou Gina fingindo conversar com o marido.

-Deve estar te achando a pessoa mais linda da festa. – a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo como se dissesse "Até parece.", Draco apenas deu de ombros.

-Vou me benzer depois que voltarmos para casa, ninguém sabe o que esse tipo mulheres tem na mente.

-Esse tipo de mulher? – indagou bebericando a bebida que estava em sua mão.

-Gorda, com muitas jóias, que traia o marido com o jardineiro gostoso.

-Ok, você me surpreendeu agora. Como sabe disso? Acho que você anda lendo demais.

-Acho que às vezes você é inocente demais. – deu-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios, logo limpando o batom que ficou.

-Eu? Inocente? Se você falar isso para alguém ele vai rir da sua cara.

-Só por que você é um Malfoy? E daí? Eu sou uma Weasley que é um pouco de Malfoy. E daí?

-Um pouco? Você é bem mais sonserina do que eu, meu amor. – colocou a mão em volta da cintura da mulher.

-Você tem inveja, Malfoy.

-Inveja? Pra que? Sou bonito, bom de cama, tenho a mulher mais linda de todas, uma fortuna periódica, meus cabelos são lisos, meus olhos azuis e vou ganhar uma massagem espetacular fantástica quando chegar em casa. – Gina riu e ele deu de ombros. – Eu preciso de mais o que?

-Modéstia, meu amor, mas não se preocupe, eu tenho para nós dois. – pegou uma taça de champagne da bandeja do garçom que passava.

-Estou vendo.

**x.x.x.x**

Draco estava conversando Gina quando um de seus sócios se aproximou com sua esposa. Era a mulher "gorda, com muitas jóias, que traia o marido com o jardineiro gostoso". Era baixinha e com os cabelos quase brancos, dava para se perceber que era falso, mas Gina colocou o melhor sorriso e os cumprimentou assim como Draco.

-Fico grato por ter patrocinado minha causa, Senhor Malfoy. – apertou a mão de Draco. – Receio que tenho que me retirar. Foi bom encontra-lo. Sra. Malfoy. – deu-lhe um beijo em sua mão.

-Foi um prazer, Sr. McLiam. A Sra. também. – falou Gina educadamente.

-O prazer é todo... Nosso. – Gina havia sentido que ela iria falar "seu", mas guardou o pensamento para você e deu um sorriso gelado e discreto para o casal.

**x.x.x.x**

Draco e Gina foram para a varanda para ficarem sozinhos, mas acabaram enganado e encontraram um pequeno grupo de mulheres conversando alto demais.

Uma delas, uma bastante alta, com nariz comprido, apontou, nada discretamente, para Gina e disse.

-Não é a Weasley? – falou, tentando falar baixo, mas Gina escutou e segurou o braço de Draco.

-É. Dizem que ela deu uma poção do amor para ele. – escutou-se uma risada. Quase um gracejo. Gina olhou para Draco e esse deu de ombros e deu-lhe um abraço.

-Ignora.

-Deve ser, quer dizer, olha ele, nunca que ele iria se apaixonar verdadeiramente por uma Weasley. – a ruiva separou-se do abraço e o olhou.

-Olha o cabelo dela, que cor horrível!

-É natural, ô, coisinha oxigenada. – virou-se para encara-la repentinamente.

-Falou algo querida? – virou a gordinha. – Por que eu só escutei grunhidos, como um porco.

-Então você deve ter compreendido, olha o seu tamanho. O que você come? Lavagem? Bom, faz seu estilo. – respondeu.

-Como ousa?

-Ah, não começa com essa pose de ofendida. Por que não arranja um vida, melhor vai procurar um homem?

-Oh. – fungou ofendida.

-Minha nossa, não sei por que. Talvez por você ser assim. Inveja poderia matar, assim não teríamos pessoas como você.

-Sua...

-O que?! Não me subestime perua.

-Deixa para lá, meu amor.

-Vadia. – resmungou sendo levada para o outro lado do pátio.

-Uau! Virgina, que boca, hein! – a olhou surpreendido.

-Ah, D., ela falou que cabelo é feio.

-Seu cabelo tem a cor mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, Vi.

-Sério? – perguntou duvidando.

-Sério. – falou tirando uma mecha que havia caído, dos olhos dela. - O vermelho das rosas, do amor, de seus olhos quando ficam com raiva.

-Sério?

-Claro. Não tem coisa mais bela do que o contraste dos seus cabelos espalhados pelo nosso lençol, principalmente quando é branco.

-Que lindo, 'Quinho. – o abraçou.

-Deixa essa invejosa para lá.

-Ok. – o loiro lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Quer ir para casa?

-Eu quero. Se eu vê-la a minha frente é bem capaz de voar cabelo loiro para qualquer lado.

-Se não for o meu tudo bem.

-Eu vou arrancar o seu de outro jeito. – falou maliciosa.


	6. 5

_[EDITADO]_

**Luxúria:**_ Sensualidade. Lascivo, sensual._

**Luxúria **

_25 de Dezembro de 2007_

Quando chegaram em casa, ambos foram para o quarto. Gina foi direto para o banheiro, disse que precisava tirar a maquiagem, enquanto Draco se jogou de costas na cama.

-Vi, por que a demora? – pergunto virando o rosto para a porta do banheiro.

-Ixi! – a mulher saiu do banheiro enrolada no penhoar. – Nem demorei – falou andando até ele. – E o que você esta fazendo ai, ainda com essa roupa pesada?

-Você que vai ter que tirar. – sentou-se na cama.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Por que você me deve uma massagem.

-É uma massagem, Draco, não sou sua babá. – falou sentando-se sobre os joelhos do marido, que a beijou, colocando uma de suas mãos na coxa da mulher, que o repeliu. – Você é muito apresado. – riu se levantando.

-Vi, onde vai?

-Que perseguição. – falou saindo do quarto. O loiro se levantou bufando e seguiu a mulher e viu que ela esta indo em direção a cozinha. – Por que você esta me seguindo?

-Por que você esta indo para a cozinha?

-Por que eu quero um copo de água. Não posso? – riu maliciosa.

-Merlin, me tira dessa seca!

-Draco!

Colocou água no copo e o levou a boca, quando sentiu as mãos do marido contornar sua cintura e lhe dar um beijo casto no pescoço.

-Esta fazendo de propósito.

-Eu? – colocou o copo sobre a pia.

-Não foi uma pergunta. – a virou. – Você é bem mais sonserina do que eu imaginava.

-O que eu fiz? – perguntou antes de sentir os lábios do loiro sobre os seus.

A puxou com mais vontade para perto de seu corpo. As mão de Gina fizeram questão de bagunçar os cabelos exageradamente lisos de Draco (não que ele precisasse de algum esforço para alinha-los depois).

- Vamos lá para cima – ele grunhiu beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Lá temos uma cama confortável, quentinha, pronta para nós.

- Hum. Tentador – gemeu. Mas logo o beijou, calando qualquer fala do marido.

Draco levantou uma das pernas de Gina pela coxa, apoiando-a em seu quadril, fazendo o possível para juntar seus corpos. Obteve sucesso, concluiu ao receber um gemido abafado.

As mãos finas dele abriram rapidamente o penhoar da mulher, adentraram a roupa e apertaram com desejo a cintura fina e delicada.

- _Draco..._ Eu quero você.

- Você já me tem, Virginia. Vem – puxou-a rapidamente para o segundo andar.

Em poucos minutos estavam ambos nus, envolvidos em uma atmosfera romântica. Palavras e gemidos misturados com desejo e amor. Tanto sentimento, apenas um atos.

Após saciados Draco a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor. – recebeu um sorriso em troca e um beijo sonolento.


	7. 6

**Gula: **_Excesso na comida e na bebida. Apego a boas iguarias._

**Gula**

_15 de Abril de 2008_

_5 meses _

-Eu quero, eu quero. EU QUERO!

-Virginia! Onde eu vou achar sorvete de quiabo com giló?

-Eu quero, D. Seu filho vai nascer com cara de giló, é assim que quer?

-Não, Vi, ele vai nascer com meus lindos olhos e seu belo cabelo, e não vai ter nehuma cara de giló ou sei lá o que mais.

-Draco, você não pode deixar uma grávida com desejos.

-Onde eu vou arranjar esse sorvete, meu amorzinho?

-Se vira! – exclamou. – Vai a Hogsmeade, no Beco Diagonal ou na Travessa do Tranco. Mas eu quero!

-Isso não faz sentido, são 12h32min, não deve ter nada aberto nesse horário.

-Draco!

-O que você quer que eu faça?

-Conjure!

**x.x.x.x**

Entrou na loja 24hrs e foi direto na sessão de gelados. Somente Gina para colocá-lo em uma loja trouxa, para compra um doce _trouxa_.

Procurou o maldito sorvete, mas não o encontrou. Foi até o balconista.

-Tem algum maldito sorvete de quiabo com jiló? – perguntou emburrado.

-Desejo? – Draco afirmou. – Gravidez é uma coisa de louco.

-Nem me fale, mas e o sorvete?

-Você não vai achar desse sabor em lugar algum, a não ser na Índia, mas você pode misturar quiabo e jiló num sorvete de Creme ou Côco.

-Ele me mata.

**x.x.x.x**

_Uma hora depois_

**x.x.x.x**

Após achar o sorvete, desaparatou novamente em seu jardim, correu para o quarto e o entregou a mulher, agora ele a observou devorar o doce como se fosse morrer amanhã.

-Estava bom? – perguntou quando a viu lamber os lábios.

-Melhor impossível. – o abraçou. – Você é um anjo, Draco. – beijou-lhe a pontinha do nariz

-O que eu não faço por você e o nosso filho? – perguntou acariciando a barriga da mulher.

-Ah! – gemeu. – Sentiu isso? – perguntou segurando uma careta. Soltou um forte suspiro.

-Ele chutou. – falou radiante.

-E dessa vez foi forte. – riu. – Ele é realmente uma mistura de Weasley com Malfoy.

-Graças a Merlin! Pensou um Weasley com Potter? Nem em pesadelos.

-Deixa de besteira, amor. – colocou o pote no chão. – Vamos dormir. Estou morrendo de sono e você deve estar com mais ainda.

-Estou mesmo. – deitou-se ao lado da mulher a abraçando por trás.

-Onde você conseguiu o sorvete, D.?

-Na Índia! – falou sonolento.

-Como?

**x.x.x.x**

_Duas Horas Depois_

**x.x.x.x**

-Virginia! Onde eu vou achar lasanha de abóbora?


	8. 7

**Ira: **_Cólera. Impulso violento._

**Ira**

_1 de Setembro de 2008_

_9 meses _

Virginia rolou para um lado e para o outro. Estava difícil dormir. Suas costas doíam exageradamente e estava sentindo uma pequena pontada na barriga. Soltou um gemido e sentou. Iria se levantar. Quando retirou o lençol segurou um palavrão. A cama estava molhada.

-Draco. – sussurrou para o marido.

-Hum. – o outro resmungou.

-Draco, por favor, acorda. – falou o balançando.

-Estou acordado. – resmungou novamente. – Algum problema? – perguntou sem se mover.

-Olha, ou eu fiz xixi nas calças ou...

-Ou, o que? – moveu-se com pressa sentando-se na cama. – Ok, esta sentindo algo? Contrações, dores? Respira, Vi. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira. Vamos, comigo.

-Draco, calma. Eu ainda não estou sentindo na... – calou quando uma enorme dor tomou conta de seu corpo e ela não pode evitar um grito. – OH MEUS DEUS, ISSO DOI MUITO!

-Ah, meus Deus! Calma. Respira. – assim a mulher fez. – Esta melhor? Passou?

-Passou, mas vão vir outras. Seja rápido e pegue a mala que esta dentro do armário.

Assim o homem fez.

-Agora me dê o penhoar e aparate comigo no St. Mungus.

-Não vai fazer mal para o bebê?

-A medi-bruxa falou que... – segurou a respiração novamente. – Outra. – sussurrou segurando a dor com uma careta. Colocou a mão na barriga e soltou um grito. – Me leva para o hospital logo, Draco. - urrou.

-Alguém me ajuda, por favor. – chamou Draco ao aparatar no hall hospital. Sentiu Gina apertar sua mão com muita força, sentindo outra contração. -Calma, Vi. Conta comigo: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

-CALA A BOCA SENÃO VOCÊ NÃO CHEGA ATÉ O 7! – saltou um grito. – Isso dói mais do que uma facada.

-Credo, Virginia, vamos contar.

-Não começa, Draco Edward Malfoy! – exclamou, mas logo se arrependeu sentindo outra contração. – Faz parar. – pediu chorosa.

-Já vai passar. – falou quando viu alguns medi-bruxos indo a sua direção.

-Eu quero anestesia. – exigiu a mulher.

-Por que tem que demorar? Quer dizer, é fácil. É só abrir, tirar e costurar, certo? – perguntou Draco.

-Bruxos não fazer parto trouxa, Malfoy. – falou Hermione.

-Como assim?

-Tem que ser parto natural.

-Como?! – exclamou. – Inferno!

-Não se preocupe meu filho. – consolou Sra. Weasley. – Quando você menos espera já acabou.

_Momentos Depois_

-Sr. Malfoy, pode entrar. – chamou o medi-bruxo.

Ao entrar no quarto Draco encontrou Gina deitada, de olhos fechados, expressão cansada e o rosto lavado de suor.

Aproximou-se dela e pegou sua mão, a mulher abriu os olhos e sorriu para o marido.

-Como esta?

-Aliviada. – supirou.

-Doeu muito?

-Bastante.

-Eu não sabia que tinha que ser natural. Eu escutava a Granger conversar com você sobre a medicina trouxa que acabei me esquecendo.

-Já passou, mas pode ter certeza que eu não penso em ter outro filho por um bom tempo. Eu sou muito mais mulher que você Draco, pode ter certeza disso.

-Não nego. – beijou-lhe a testa. – E o bebê?

-O levaram para limpa-lo.

Conversaram por alguns minutos e logo a enfermeira trouxe o neném para o casal ver. Era menino, com ralos cabelos vermelhos.

-Não disse que ele ia ter seus cabelos? – falou enquanto observava a mulher amamentar o filho.

-Vamos esperar para ver se ele terá seus olhos.

-Qual será o nome?

-Eu estava pensando em Harry.

-Nem pense nisso Virginia!

-Brincadeira! – beijou-lhe.

-Que bom. Que tal Evan?

-Evan Weasley Malfoy. – falou. – Gostei.

-Então esta decidido. – aproximou-se do filho e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na cabeça. – Bem vindo, Evan.


	9. 8

**Pecado: **_Trangressão de preceito religioso, pecar; cometer falta._

**Sete Pecados Capitais**

Sofia, como fazia todos os dias, voltava para casa após um dia estressante de trabalho, mente divagando entre vários pensamentos vagos, mas uma conversa que ouvira entrecortada no escritório não saia de sua mente: Dois de seus colegas de serviço, um católico e um evangélico, que viviam em pé de guerra, discutiam sobre os pecados capitais: gula, preguiça, luxuria… luxuria… Bem, eram sete, mas ela no momento se lembrava apenas desses. Decidiu esquecer esse assunto, já estava quase em casa, começou a procurar suas chaves. Na porta de casa Sofia só pensava em tomar um banho e cair no sofá para descansar, mas, quando abriu a porta, ela se deparou com varias pessoas estranhas em sua casa.

Sofia se assustou, mas um homem muito musculoso logo se adiantou a falar:

-Não temas Sofia, somos tão ou mais velhos que o mundo, e estamos aqui, eu e meus amigos, para que você escolha um de nós para sair definitivamente de sua vida. Eu sou a **Preguiça**… Sofia, não esperando seu interlocutor terminar indagou prontamente:

-Preguiça? Mas você não parece preguiçoso… Tem o corpo de quem malha e se esforça diariamente.

-Justamente, sou forte como um touro, e por isso mesmo peso e muito nos ombros de quem sucumbe a esse pecado.

Nesse momento, uma velha decrépita, encurvada, enrugada e de aspecto péssimo se aproximou e começou a falar:

-Eu sou a **Luxúria**. Destruo famílias, perverto homens, mulheres e crianças. Trago junto comigo flagelos, doenças e a morte. - E prevendo um pensamento que corria a mente de Sofia, a luxuria se transformou em uma bela e jovem mulher de formas esculturais e disse: - Não há feiúra alguma para quem sucumbe à luxúria.

Imediatamente após a luxúria acabar de falar, um mendigo com roupas rasgadas, sujas e exalando mau cheiro levantou-se do chão e disse:

-Me chamam de **Avareza**. Muitos caem em desgraça, matam e abandonam seus entes queridos por minha causa. Tenho essa aparência, pois quanto mais eu tenho, mais eu quero ter, quando mais rico sou, mais cobiço a riqueza.

Antes que mais algum deles se pronunciasse, levado pela curiosidade Sofia perguntou a uma linda mulher, de corpo escultural que estava sentada em um sofá:

-Quem seria você?

-Eu sou a **Gula**. Muitos me imaginam gorda e feia como uma baleia, mas se fosse assim, seria muito fácil resistir a esse pecado. Quem sofre do meu mal nem o percebe.

Um velhinho sentado em uma poltrona lentamente se levantou e com voz calma e doce se apresentou:

-Eu sou a **Ira**. Alguns também me chamam de cólera, outros ainda de raiva. Tenho muitos nomes, pois sou o mais comum entre as pessoas. Sou tão velho que poderia ser considerado o avô da raça humana. Cidades e reinos inteiros foram destruídos por minha causa. Mas na maioria das vezes tenho esse aspecto lento e tranqüilo, agindo guardado dentro de você, lhe causando ulceras, cânceres e outras doenças mais…

Quando a Ira terminou de falar, chegou a vez de uma bela princesa, vestida de forma esplendorosa, coberta de jóias, ouro, pedras preciosas e uma bela coroa:

-Eu sou a **Inveja**, e ainda não tenho tudo o que quero. Habito tanto entre os ricos e entre os pobres de forma igual, pois surjo não do que se tem, mas sim do que não se tem, e pelo que é dos outros. Sou irmã da avareza, e nós duas somos madrinhas da tristeza…

Mas a Inveja não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois foi interrompida por um lindo menino que andara brincando pelo apartamento enquanto os outros falavam:

-Venha, brinque comigo, sou a **Vaidade**. Só que não se engane com minha aparência, não sou puro e inocente. Posso ser tão destrutivo como os outros pecados…

Sofia estava atônita. No começo achou que aquilo poderia ser alguma brincadeira, ou até uma alucinação. Mas não, eles todos continuavam ali, esperando uma escolha dela. Poderia escolher qualquer um deles para sair de sua vida. Refletiu, pensou, ponderou todo seu conhecimento lógico para tentar descobrir qual seria a melhor escolha, mas finalmente resolveu ceder ao seu sexto sentido:

-Eu escolho a **Vaidade** para que saia da minha vida.

A Vaidade olhou pra ela não mais com o olhar de criança, mas sim com raiva e ódio. Levantou-se do chão e rumou-se para a porta, sendo imediatamente seguido por seus seis amigos. Esperou que todos saíssem, virou-se para Sofia e disse, agora com uma voz poderosa e imponente:

-Fizeste a escolha certa ao tirar a _Vaidade_ de sua vida: Onde não há vaidade, não habita a _Preguiça_, pois os preguiçosos são aqueles que se orgulham de nada fazer para viver, não percebendo que simplesmente perdem sua vida nada fazendo.

Nesse momento Sofia estava surpresa, mas a Vaidade continuou:

-Sem Vaidade não há a _Luxuria_, pois os luxuriosos se orgulham de seus corpos, e se consideram merecedores de seus atos. Não há também a _Avareza_, pois quem se entrega a esse pecado tem orgulho das poucas migalhas que juntam na terra,não percebendo que são meros instrumentos do próprio dinheiro e posses.

A Vaidade tomou um pequeno fôlego e continuou:

-Não existe também a _Gula_ na vida dos que não tem vaidade, pois os gulosos se orgulham de sua condição, de suas mentiras para esconder e negar sua condição, tanto pra si, quanto para os outros.

-Não há a _Ira_ - continuou. - pois os irados são aqueles que se orgulham de serem perfeitos e não toleram a imperfeição alheia, e por fim não há a _Inveja_, pois os invejosos são aqueles que tem seu orgulho ferido por toda a felicidade, sucesso dos outros…

E quando terminou o orgulho saiu porta afora. Sofia saiu correndo atrás, pois tinha algo a perguntar, mas quando olhou para fora não havia mais nada ali, e quando se deu conta Sofia estava com a mão na maçaneta, da mesma forma de quando entrou, como se ainda não tivesse entrado em casa…


End file.
